


Holding Hands All the Way

by myWorks



Series: MCU Ambiguous College AU One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Feelings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Withdrawal of Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myWorks/pseuds/myWorks
Summary: Tony has been dragging Bruce around since high school.  Really, that was the entire basis of their friendship - Tony would get an idea and Bruce would follow along, just happy to see Tony smiling.  But this, this is something Bruce isn't sure he's ready for.





	Holding Hands All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any verb tense confusion. I was trying to do past-tense.

Bruce loved Tony.  He always has, ever since they first met in high school when they were the only two members of the school's robotic club.  The principal had told them the club needed to disband, but Tony adamantly refused.  It was only at the end of that school year, after the two of them made headlines for being two freshmen who won the state robotics tournament, that Tony decided to disband.  Of course, by that time, they had garnered massive popularity and every one wanted in.  Tony had been dragging Bruce ever since.

Bruce has always been fine with following behind Tony.  Tony was everything Bruce wasn't - driven, ambitious, confident, and charismatic.  Sure, Bruce was smart, but brains didn't count for much in the Banner household.  Nothing aside from how loud you could scream or hard you could hit mattered for the Banners.  And Bruce wasn't good at either of those.

Besides, Tony made it easy to follow.  He would get an idea in his head and he would go full steam ahead, regardless of what anyone told him.  And Bruce was always there with him, another inspired mind when Tony needed a sounding board or a listening ear when Tony talked about another failed relationship.  

And it wasn't like Bruce was always in Tony's shadows.  Bruce had good ideas too and Tony was always supportive and always eager to help.  When they both were offered entrance into MIT, it was Tony who convinced Bruce to go if his heart was really set on it.  And when Bruce demanded to pay his own way through, Tony reluctantly agreed not to pay.  Because that's the kind of guy Tony was.  He was headstrong, cocky, and impulsive, but he was also the best guy that Bruce knew.

So when Tony asked him out, of course Bruce said yes.  He pushed the thoughts of self-doubt and anxiety from his mind and fought like hell to be his best self.  Not just for Tony, but for himself.  That was six months ago.

Now here they were, at ten-thirty at night on a Tuesday. They had a midterm for their 8 o'clock and neither had even cracked their textbook open.  Their pants have been discarded long ago and Bruce is sitting on the edge of his bed with his boxers around his ankles.  He should be feeling pleasure or thrilled as Tony's presses kisses and nibbles on his inner thigh, but all he can feel is dread.  His mind had come up with eight different scenarios by the time Tony puts his lips around Bruce's head.

Then, another scenario popped up and Bruce's heart began racing.

"I don't think I can do this," Bruce exclaimed in a rush, his eyes squeezed shut.  

"What?" Tony asked before glancing up.  Bruce looked down at Tony kneeling.  And he came.  The two sat in silence for a few seconds, before Bruce turned his head to the side.

"Nothing," he said.  Tony got up and sat next to Bruce so that they were face to face.

"Did you say you wanted to stop?" Tony asked.  He hadn't heard.  Because Tony was always the kind of guy who could only focus on thing, especially if it was something he felt was important.  Such as Bruce's first blowjob.

"No, it's fine. I already came anyway, I'll just do you."  Bruce said in a hushed voice as he went to go down.  Tony stopped him.

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't want to." Tony said, catching Bruce's eyes again.  "It's just sex, Bruce. We have plenty of time for that."

"Really?" Bruce asked.  Tony pulled Bruce onto the bed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah dude.  And if for you going all the way is just holding hands," Tony said as he laced their fingers together.  "Then I guess tonight we go all the way."


End file.
